


Letters to Home

by RWBYGuy2015



Category: RWBY
Genre: Concentration Camps, Eastern Front, F/F, Multi, Pacific front, WW2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYGuy2015/pseuds/RWBYGuy2015
Summary: 1943 the world is at war with itself once again. Ruby Rose is a fresh recruit with the USMC trying to do her part for the war effort along side her sister. These are their letters home documenting their lows and highs as they try to survive another day in hell hoping to make it home.





	1. Letter to Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story while using a WW2 backdrop will have some deviations. The biggest one being Female combat roles. There will also be some units and divisions that are not real. They are only for the purpose of the story. I will also have some parts in German and Polish with the Translation at the bottom. I am not fluent in these languages but I know a bit. If you see any inconsistencies please notify me so I can fix them. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. P.S the first few chapters will only be letters then it will delv into the real story.

In an apartment just above the city streets, a husband and wife eagerly awaited the mail. Their daughters having both decided to serve their country in the great war. Both of them left against their wishes almost two months ago.

"Honey please calm down. I am sure they will send us a letter soon." The gentleman said from his chair. Slowly he flipped through the newspaper reading the stories that were coming in from the front.

"I know Tai… I just worry about them." the woman soon heard the clanking of the mail slot as a pile of envelopes hit the ground. Rushing over to them she started to search for her letter. "Bills, bills, bills. Please have one."

Moving the second to last envelope her eyes widened. A blue and red lined envelope sat in her hands. Her fingers skimmed the envelope as she stared at it. She soon stood up and moved to the kitchen and grabbed a butter knife to open it.

Tai walked in from the living room and looked at her. "Summer?"

Summer looked at him and smiled as she opened the letter. Slowly pulling it out and unfolding it she started to read it. Tears falling down her face as she wiped them away. Looking to her husband she handed him the letter as well as she held onto his side.

"Well, let's see what we got here…"


	2. Letters to Home: Ruby

June 5th, 1943

Parris Island MCRD

75th Marines Kilo Company

Dear Mom,

I know I have not written to you since leaving. I have been busy ever since stepping off the bus. From day one they have drilled into our heads that whatever we were doing was not the way of the Corps. If you were to see us now we would look more like robots than actual human beings. It is not too bad though, and I get to see Yang every now and then during what little free time we have. I hope I am making you both proud of me. I know that I have had a hard time listening to others in the past.

Yang has shown to be a natural leader in her company. I guess it is due to the warm nature she emits when around others. Last I heard she was made a squad leader and right before graduation as well. They have moved me to guide at this point, that is the person up front holding the small poll with the flag, and I could not be more excited now.

I miss you mom. Everyday I hear your voice in my head when things start to get hard. Telling me to not let myself down nor the people around me. I have to go to bed soon and I don't want to make my D.I mad. I hope this letter gets to you ok. I will write again soon mom. Maybe I can apply for leave to visit you after I graduate. Until till then please take care and tell dad I said hi as well.

With Love, Your Daughter

-Pvt. Ruby Rose


	3. Letters to Home: Yang

Dear Mom,

I know I have not written to you at all the entire time I have been here. Things are different; hard and at times I doubt if I will make it. I have made many new friends here and I hope for you to meet them one day. I pray you and dad are doing well without me and Ruby there to help around the apartment. I know you have probably been enjoying the peace and quiet though.

We are only a week away from graduation now. Ruby is a guide, but you probably already knew that. I have seen her enter the post office a few times. I'm not sure how many letters she has sent out. Knowing her she would mail a book if she could.

Tell the Arc kid from down the street the Dragon says 'hello. He has probably been worried sick. I wish I could write more to you, but I hear the Drill Instructors screaming now. The lights will soon be shut off. I love you Mom, and you too Dad but you are not sentimental. I will see you soon hopefully but until then goodnight.

Your loving daughter,

Yang X.L.


	4. Letters to Home: Weiss

Liebe Eltern,

Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich dir das letzte Mal geschrieben habe. Hier in Polen läuft alles gut. Die Armee hat mich zu einem Wächter in einem nahegelegenen Lager gemacht. Wenn meine erinnerung mir richtig dient, werde ich in Treblinka stationiert sein.

Die polnische Landschaft ist hier im Frühling wunderschön. Vielleicht können wir diesen Bereich nach dem Krieg. Hast du etwas von Winter gehört? Ich habe den Kontakt zu ihr verloren, nachdem wir uns in Krakau getrennt hatten. Wenn du sie siehst, schick ihr bitte meine Liebe.

Ich sollte jetzt etwas Ruhe bekommen. Ich bin frühmorgens zu einer Besprechung im Lager. Ich liebe euch alle sehr.

Deine liebende Tochter,

Weiss Schnee

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TRANSLATION:

Dear parents,

It's been a while since I last wrote you. Everything is going well here in Poland. The army has made me a guard in a nearby camp. If my memory serves me right, I will be stationed in Treblinka.

The Polish landscape is beautiful here in the spring. Maybe we can visit this area after the war. Did you hear anything from Winter? I lost contact with her after we parted company in Krakow. If you see her, please send her my love.

I should rest now. I'm in the camp early in the morning for a meeting. I love you all very much.

Your loving daughter,

Weiss Schnee


	5. Letters to Home: Blake

14 dni tu byliśmy. Uwięzione i zamknięte w klatce jak dzikie zwierzęta, gdy są bite w lewo i prawo. Dym i popiół wypełniają powietrze codziennie. Nie wiem, co palą, ale to jest okropne.

Chcę znów zobaczyć moją rodzinę. Przyjechałem tu z moim przyjacielem Arslanem, ale nigdzie jej nie mogę znaleźć. Poprosiłem o próbę odkrycia, dokąd poszła. Jeden powiedział mi, że poszła do prysznica. Szukałem go, ale jeszcze go nie znalazłem.

Zrobiłem sobie jednak nowego przyjaciela. Nazywa się Słońcem, jest miłym chłopcem; także faunus małpy. Sprawa medyczna bardzo często utrzymuje go w przedsionku. Nienawidzi tego. Mówi, że lekarze nie pomagają bardzo.

Pewnego dnia wrócił z brakującą częścią ogona.

Nie jestem pewien, jak długo mogę tu być. Matka i Ojciec, jeśli możesz usłyszeć moje modlitwy. Proszę ... zabierz mnie stąd.

-Blake Belladonna

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Translation

14 days we have been in here. Trapped and caged like wild animals while being beaten left and right. Smoke and ash fill the air on a daily basis. I don't know what they are burning, but it is horrible.

I want to see my family again. I came here with my friend Arslan, but I can't find her anywhere. I have asked around trying to find out where she went. One told me she went to the shower room. I looked for it but haven't found it yet.

I made a new friend while here though. His name is Sun he is a nice boy; also a monkey faunus. A medical issue keeps him in the infirmary a lot. He hates it there. He says the doctors don't help very much.

He came back one day with part of his tail missing.

I'm not sure how long I can take being here. Mother and Father if you can hear my prayers. Please...please get me out of here.

-Blake Belladonna


End file.
